


Professional Help

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [34]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Tight fit, bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: It's not the first time that Hiro the Gallade is visiting Summer Days. Paul knows exactly how to take care of the demanding Pokemon.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Erureido | Gallade
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Professional Help

"It's just that he has such a temper lately. I really don't know what to do myself." Mr Tanaka, the young owner of the Gallade standing in front of Paul, was shaking his head with a sigh. "Last time I had this problem, you'd been a great help. I tried to see if he wouldn't want to get on with my neighbour's Gardevoir, but he didn't show any interest. I know that you said you're full this week, but... could you _please_ make this one exception? He's harassing my other Pokemon and refuses to rest in his Pokeball during the night."

Paul gave a short sigh, but he couldn't really say no. Mr Tanaka had large shadows under his eyes from the loss of sleep and seemed pretty desperate. Hiro, on the other hand, was scowling and kicking his heels. There was a restless kind of energy trapped in that small body, as well as a good portion of frustration. Paul recognized the mulish behaviour from the last time Mr Tanaka had brought Hiro to him. It had to be _that_ time again, which would be why the poor man didn't know how to calm his Pokemon down. "Alright," he said with a bright smile. "One more won't be too much trouble. But please - don't let others know, or they'll start running my doors in."

"Of course!" Mr Tanaka said with a beam, shaking Paul's hand. "I owe you one, I really do."

"I'll hold you onto that," Paul chuckled and winked before looking down to Hiro. "Just leave him here for a week and he'll calm down properly. There's a pretty little Roselia that came in the other day." Not that Hiro would show any interest in her, either. Poor Mr Tanaka. He would never even think of an alternative method. "Now, go and get a good night's sleep. I'll set him up with the others."

\---

Paul took care to never strain the capacity of his daycare. This was why he had no problems to find a good place for Hiro in the big stable that had been remade into a housing suitable for most Pokemon. Most of those, however, were currently outside to lounge in the sun or take a cooling dip in the pond on the far side of the pen. It was a good thing - the smell of unknown Pokemon was making Hiro even antsier. The scowl deepened and he was looking about. He did, however, stuck close to Paul who chuckled to himself as he prepared the bedding for the Gallade.

"I have to do some rounds," he then explained to Hiro, who was now staring from him to the bedding and back. Hiro bristled at that, shaking his head and tugging on Paul's sleeve.

"Gallade!" he demanded, but Paul simply patted his head and pushed him gently to the side.

"I'll come back when I finished up my work," he said, not unkindly. He knew that Hiro was mostly acting on instinct right now - his heat had started, which explained his moody behaviour and temper, especially since Hiro had no interest in mating with other Pokemon. He was one who wanted that special attention from his own human, but he didn't know how to express this. It was sad, really - it showed a deep bond between the Trainer and their Pokemon. Paul had been lucky that he'd gotten to know Hiro well enough in his previous season, allowing him to sate Hiro's needs without getting rejected or attacked for the attempt.

 _No,_ Paul thought as he walked out of the stables. He was aware that Hiro was following him stubbornly out and to the pen, bristling at some of the curious and friendly Pokemon that wanted to greet the newcomer. _I really can't see Mr Tanaka doing this himself anytime soon._ There were, of course, a good number of Trainers who did have sex with their Pokemon, but it was seen as something bad in society. Something to be hidden and ashamed off, as if the Trainers were taking advantage of their charges when in truth it was something that was encouraged by both sides.

Shaking his head, Paul went to work - brushing fur and cleaning scales, preparing some sand baths for the bird Pokemon in his care and cleaning up messy troughs. Hiro was never far away, fidgety and anxious and glaring at the large human who was mostly ignoring him to get the work done. Paul did pet him sometimes; when he was turning around and almost ran into him, for example, or to soothe the Gallade when another Pokemon came too close for his liking. But overall, he was too busy to pay much attention to Hiro, which seemed to frustrate the Pokemon to no end.

\---

It took a good few hours for Paul to find some free time. It was busy in the daycare, especially in the early afternoon when the majority of the Pokemon were active, hungry and attention-seeking. Putting the brushing tools back into the stable, Paul stretched and sighed. Rest sounded nice for now, but...

A tug on his sleeve had him chuckle. No rest yet for Paul, although he couldn't say he would regret that. Looking down on the Gallade, Paul rested one big hand on Hiro's head. "I know, I know," he said and let the Pokemon tug him towards his bedding place. Paul shook his head - Hiro had it bad, no wonder he was so prickly during the day.

"Gallade, Gallade, Gal!" Hiro said loudly, fin quivering on his head. His gait was a bit off, a stiff little step that quickly brought him to his nook. Paul had just enough time to collect a jar of petrolatum from one of the high shelves. He mainly used it to treat sore spots of his charges when they had been roughhousing, but it was good enough lube. Eyeing the Gallade in front of him, with the wide hips but the extremely slender waist, he knew from experience that he'd need lots - Hiro was short for a Gallade, maybe five feet overall, so Paul was towering with his own six-foot-four a lot over him.

The thought of Hiro's tight little body made his stomach twist pleasantly, the sharp heat curling low and between his legs. Hiro looked up sharply, eyes set on Paul's groin. With a soft, keening noise, the Gallade was pouncing on him. Paul laughed and picked him up before laying him down on the soft bedding, hands warm and heavy on Hiro's body.

"I'm here," he said and let his fingers rub gentle circles over Hiro's arms and side. His thumbs slid down the red spike on his chest before wandering down. Settling on the bulbous lower body, Hiro quivering with need and excitement, Paul started to massage Hiro's groin, fingers stroking the sensitive skin right next to the almost invisible slit. Underneath his touches, he could feel the slit swelling up slightly. It didn't take long for the tip of a dark green cock to push through, moist and slender and smooth to the touch.

He looked so delicious and willing, lying in front of Paul with his legs widely spread, that Paul couldn't help but lean forward and suck the cock into his mouth. It was easy to fully get it between his lips, even the fatter, bulbous base. Hollowing out his cheeks with a hum, Paul sucked and licked on Hiro's erection, causing the Gallade to moan and keen even louder, hips freely thrusting upwards to fuck Paul's hot and wet mouth. He tasted _good_ , just like Paul remembered - musky and salty, twitching so responsively under Paul's broad tongue.

His own cock was pressing against his worker's jeans as he opened the jar of petrolatum. Taking out a scoop, he spread it over Hiro's asshole. It was a tiny thing, but it was also a lot more forgiving than a human's pucker, sucking at Paul's thick middle finger as he easily slid it in to lube him up. He still took his time to properly prepare and widen Hiro's hole, adding more lube to it and then a second finger. Turning, pushing in, more lube, scissoring - Hiro was moaning loudly now, grasping at Paul's head as the caretaker sucked hard on his cute little cock, three fingers pushing and pulling into the Gallade to stretch him properly.

With a pop, Paul's head came up again. His face was flushed and he licked his lips, darkened eyes set on Hiro's needy expression. He opened his jeans and pulled them down, his large cock jumping up. It was a girthy seven and a half inches long, the fat base nestled in pubic hair a shade darker than on his head, balls heavy and a bit saggy underneath the cock itself. His foreskin was pulled back from his hardness, the glans swollen and angry-red as he started to smear a good amount of petrolatum onto and over his erection. Hiro's breath hitched at the sight, his own cute cock giving a mighty twitch as he spread his legs even more. "Gallade," he seemed to beg.

"Everything you need," he replied hoarsely, grabbing Hiro's hips to pull his lower body up onto his own lap. The legs tried to wrap around Paul's waist as his fat cockhead lined up with Hiro's gaping, slick hole, and then Paul started to pull Hiro onto him, watching his cock slowly disappear in that hungry, twitchy hole.

He was just so _tight_ \- Hiro's whole body clenched and worked around Paul's engorged cock. He knew it hardly hurt the Gallade to be filled up like this - most Pokemon were a lot sturdier than humans. So he kept on pulling Hiro on like a glove, eyes rapt on the way his throbbing meat was bulging out Hiro's slender body as he speared him. With a final rut, his cock slotted fully in, his balls pressed against the lovely curve of Hiro's backside. Taking a deep breath, Paul took the moment to just stare at the beautiful sight in front of him: Hiro, panting and flushed and filled to the brim with Paul's cock, trying to wiggle himself even closer, hips moving slightly as if to fuck himself with it, his springy cock jumping up and down with the movement. And Paul, fully buried inside this needy Pokemon, happy to provide a good outlet for his heat.

How people like Mr Tanaka weren't dying to fuck Hiro himself, Paul would never understand. For him, all Pokemon were lovely and perfectly fuckable - especially when they needed it this much.

"I'm going to start now," he whispered, hands roaming the shivering body of the Gallade. Then he regripped him, around his hips and his waist, legs tensing. Pulling out of him until only his cockhead rested beyond that twitching hole, Paul shifted a bit until he was perfectly positioned to simply piston right back in one smooth thrust. Hiro gave a long, winded keen, arching his back and clenching. Paul grunted - his body wanted to move faster _now_ , but he held onto his smooth pace, pulling and pushing and pulling again. "Like this?" he asked and laughed when Hiro nodded and shook his head and nodded again - yes and no. Of course, Hiro was a bit needier than most.

Canting his hips and thrusting with more strength, Paul could hear his balls slapping against Hiro's own behind. It was a very arousing sound, and without thinking about it, he fastened his tempo, hands pulling Hiro against each thrust. The slapping grew louder, as were Hiro's own, lustful sounds and Paul's grunts. Sweat was collecting on his tanned skin - he should've stripped fully instead of just pulling down his jeans, but he couldn't bear the thought of stopping this now, not when his cock was creating this lovely bulge on Hiro's belly every time he bucked forward.

The sensation of fucking a being so much smaller than himself, handling him and pulling him onto his cock while thrusting into that tight, hot space, was heady and brilliant. He was gripping Hiro's thin waist tightly, but careful not to be bruising, holding him into place now as Paul leaned forward. Spacing his own knees a bit further apart, he put more strength into his thrusts, pounding the moaning and gasping Gallade in rapid speed, balls and skin slapping against him. Paul could feel himself coming close, heavy balls pulling up as his cock started to throb against those tight walls. Pushing Hiro back against the bedding, looming over him as his own muscles tensed, he wrapped one hand around Hiro's glistening cock, jerking him off to the rhythm of his own fucking.

Hiro came first and with a loud cry - all the pent-up energy released with his cum, shooting his load high between Paul's grasping fingers. He kept milking him before groaning loudly, pressing his hips close as he buried himself as deep as he could in that cute body. With a jerk, his cock started to shoot out his own cum, filling up all the spaces even his fat cock couldn't reach. Gasping for air, sweat drenching his shirt and skin, Paul pulled out and watched his milky cum dripping out of Hiro's gaping hole as the last rope of it shot out of his slit, landing squarely on Hiro's belly.

It took both of them some moments to gather their bearings. Hiro looked relaxed and eyed Paul's slowly softening cock with appreciation, wriggling a bit to help the cum drool out of his asshole. His own cock was returning to its slit with each breath Hiro took. Then he looked back up to Paul. "Gallade," he said, thankfully and exhausted.

"No problem," Paul said with a smile, patting the sleepy Gallade gently on his head. "I'll make sure to take good care of your heat for this week. Maybe we can see about Mr Tanaka changing his mind, as well."

Hiro's expression brightened at that - as his owner, Mr Tanaka would always be his very first choice, something Paul understood well. But as long as Mr Tanaka wasn't willing, Paul was more than fine with taking his place.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
